Lonesome Drinks
by heartfallen
Summary: In the end, the world will still be Hell and they will still despair but one night not filled with sorrow or pain can make just the slightest bit of difference in their lonely lives.


Disclaimer: I own neither Charmed nor The Exies' song "Ugly"

A/N: I was in a bad mood when I wrote this and thisis my first kinda dark fic attempt so tell me how it was. I wrote the story first but then added the lyrics because I think they go, do you agree or disagree? If you think the lyrics do not go then I can remove them. Any type of feedback would be appreciated.

* * *

_Are you ugly?  
A liar like me?  
A user, a lost soul?  
Someone you don't know  
Money it's no cure  
A Sickness so pure  
Are you like me?  
Are you ugly?_

He just wanted to forget everything and disappear and what better place to do just that then a bar. Sure, the bar was in the 'wrong neighborhood' but the whole world was turning into the 'wrong neighborhood' these days. Besides, it did not matter where the bar was located when he only came there to disappear. That is all he wanted, just to disappear forever. To disappear and forget the world was literally becoming Hell, his brother was the one to cause it, and the same good old brother who had just murdered his last friend alive. Therefore, he was sitting at the bar on his fifth shot of tequila and pouring himself a sixth. With each shot, the pain of his screwed up life got a little duller each time.

_We are dirt, we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
We are fake, we are afraid  
You know it's far from over  
We are dirt we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
Look closer, are you like me?  
Are you ugly?_

A beautiful women sita down on the bar stool beside him. She leans forward to reach for a shot glass behind the bar. Her fingers fumble around the rim of the glass until she could grasp it properly to pick it up. The mysterious woman grabs the bottle of tequila sitting in front of him and pours a glass. She puts the glass to her lips, tilts her head back, and drinks the shot in one quick gulp. Her shot glass makes a hollow sound that echoes through the bar when she slams it down.

Chris knew nothing about this woman but knew she came here for the same reasons as himto forget. After all what else does one come to a bar to do except forget. Forget the past, present, future and everything in between. Chris takes the bottle of tequila back and pours his seventh shot.

_Turn a blind eye  
Why do I deny?  
Medicate me  
So I die Happy  
A strain of cancer  
Chokes the answers  
Are you like me?  
A liar like me?  
_

Chris and the mysterious women sit in the bar doing shots of tequila not speaking only sharing silence. It was late, technically early since it was passed 3:00 a.m., and the bar was out of tequila but Chris and the women were not ready to go home alone.

The woman speaks her first words to Chris all night, "My place is close by?"

Getting the hint Chris responds, "Let's go."

Chris and the women leave the bar without bothering to pay; no one was trying to stop them since the bar was entirely deserted. They both walked side by side without speaking the five blocks to her place. Her place is a room in a rundown motel where no one dared to venture out at night. However, they both had nothing to lose so were not the least bit bothered by what lurched in the night.

The woman unlocks her room and they both enter. The room is not much but will do for someone who was always on the move, or so he reasoned from the unpacked suitcase in the corner. An unmade bed is dominating most of the room. The women pushes Chris onto the bed and they both make good use of that unmade bed.

_I don't care, you don't care  
I'm bitter, you're angry.  
You don't care, I don't care  
You love you, just like me  
I blame you, you blame me  
I'm bitter, you're angry.  
You don't care, I don't care  
You love you, like me_

They both know nothing about each other but shared one thing, sadness. They both just want the sadness and pain to go away. It was not that unreasonable of a request but it was a hard thing to do. Tequila could dull the pain but it would always come back in the morning. With one-night stands, you could feel another person's warm skin, hear their heartbeat, and not be alone for one night. Then day comes and so does the pain of sorrow that never quite goes away, no matter how hard you try. Tequila and one-night stands are not a good or efficient way to live but sometimes it is the only way to survive through the night. When morning comes both the woman and Chris will be gone to find a new better way to dull the pain.

Even though they both will probably never find anything to dull the pain enough, they still would have helped each other through one lonely cold hopeless night. In the end, the world will still be Hell and they will still despair but one night not filled with sorrow or pain can make just the slightest bit of difference in their lonely lives.

_Are you Ugly? _


End file.
